What do the following two equations represent? $-3x-5y = -2$ $5x-3y = 3$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x-5y = -2$ $-5y = 3x-2$ $y = -\dfrac{3}{5}x + \dfrac{2}{5}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $5x-3y = 3$ $-3y = -5x+3$ $y = \dfrac{5}{3}x - 1$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.